Il se souviendra?
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: Le Docteur a été infecté par quelque chose et quelqu'un doit trouver le remède ... Mais sera-t me souviens d'elle? S'il vous plaît examen comme Chaton Docteur fait les gros yeux pour vous ... OwO
1. Monstre

Tout d'abord, beaucoup d'excuses encore une fois, je n'ai terribles écrivains bloc sur un grand nombre de mes histoires. Je vous promets de continuer les histoires non-abandonnées. Comme d'habitude s'il vous plaît profiter mes histoires et s'il vous plaît profiter!

Combien de temps at-il été ...? Depuis, il a changé? Ma santé d'esprit diminue, car il a disparu et il ne m'entend pas pleurer pour lui dans l'obscurité. Près de mon cœur et son corps mince piqué par l'abomination a ruiné son esprit et l'oblige à oublier qui je suis. T-il jamais vous vous souvenez?

* * *

Je me souviens de sa transformation clair comme le jour. Je sais que je ne serai jamais manqué de rappeler les cris d'agonie qui meurent et le jugement de disparition. Ses yeux chocolat taquineries chiffonné serré dans ses paupières, puis rouvert - révélant bulbeuses bleues, les yeux reptiliens. En écoutant sa fissure moelle épinière et composant logiciel enfichable qui m'a donné envie de mettre en panne, mais comme les vertèbres fondu et formé dans une forme tout à fait démoniaque, invisible par l'homme - pas d'yeux étrangers. Ses gencives s'était divisé et du sang a coulé librement de sa mâchoire comme crocs allongées broyé ensemble de me donner une pulsation, des maux de tête écho comme il a terminé la modification dégoûtant.

Il avait donné la chasse comme je l'avais été gawping incrédule. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais pris soin de lui tellement et je ne voulait tout simplement pas tenu compte de sa commande pour faire fonctionner et à mourir sans douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser changer comme ça et je me refuse à le tuer, alors ...

J'ai essayé la recherche de la vieille fille que le Docteur avait eu tendance à si longtemps. L'énergie du Rift doit avoir son plein de carburant à ce jour. C'est maintenant ou jamais. J'ai besoin de courir.

En regardant la bête, qui fut mon modèle, j'ai chuchoté excuses doux pour elle, puis monté en flèche vers la machine du temps qui se dressait hardiment sur l'horizon d'argent de la Acabaritaloo planète. Ouais c'est une bouchée de se prononcer, mais je dois garder quelques souvenirs de cette planète, même si elles sont les méchants - Pour que je puisse retourner à guérir le docteur à son état d'origine, que je si amoureusement rappeler.

En quelques secondes, je pouvais sentir le brouillard le seigneur du temps infectée souffle chaud sur mon cou, comme il se hâta de rattraper. J'allais mourir sur la planète la plus bêtement nommé et la créature sont rois. Brilliant! J'avais besoin d'une arme et rapide ... Il n'avait jamais approuver de ce que je me suis vite faites glisser un morceau de métal rouillé et déformée - Un morceau de l'épave du tout dernier était ici de vaisseau spatial.

Aveuglément, parce que mes larmes ont entravé mon regard, je stab bas maladroitement sur pied déformé l'abomination, forçant le Docteur à hurler et à crier à l'agonie perçante absolue. Audition ses cris stridents d'angoisse, j'ai forcé le dernier de mes coeurs brisés rapidement guérir de la blessure mentale et la course des longueurs dernières années à la TARDIS.

Je fouilla avec la clé, grimacer à chaque fois que le monstre assourdissant caqueter à l'air autour d'elle. Enfin! La clé fendue à l'endroit approprié, de me faire tomber par la porte dans une panique telle sorte que j'ai verrouillé la nuit les portes bleues derrière moi - Fermeture derrière le monde d'argent taché de sang à l'extérieur. Je suis assis contre les portes, ma tête nichée sur mes genoux ouverts, j'ai besoin de nettoyer ceux si j'ai le temps. Ce que je ne sera probablement pas ...

Mais, il se souviendra?

Si vous avez obtenu à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si j'étais trop ennuyeux sur vous les gars, ensuite passer en revue et je vais faire emends, si ça vous a plu toute façon, s'il vous plaît faire examen coz ... Eh bien Je sais pas ... Faites-le pour le docteur, il se transforma en un chaton nouveau ...


	2. Une Mémoire Vive

**Toutes mes excuses si ce chapitre est mauvais, je suis en train d'améliorer les souvenirs du passé mais j'espère que vous ne l'appréciez et de poursuivre l'examen.**

Depuis que je suis un bébé, je ne savais pas qui ou quoi mon père véritable. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais l'homme et mener une vie presque normale. Sauf le fait que je ne pouvait pas être normale. J'étais anormalement intelligent, le temps souvent fluxé autour de moi quand j'ai été en colère et j'ai été plus de protection que n'importe qui je n'avais jamais vu ni connu.

Mon premier souvenir vif était le jour de ma mort ...

Je me souviens d'avoir mon veine jugulaire réduit par une lame - pas - un coup de machette que je me suis efforcé de protéger ma meilleure amie. Je lui ai promis que je serais quitter cette vie pour elle, parce qu'elle avait pris soin de moi et je l'avais compris - la situation étant vice-versa.

Saut en face de mon compagnon, j'avais pris de graves dommages de l'arme de mêlée et j'étais déjà étouffement sur le liquide pourpre. Éclaboussures de sang sur les murs tout comme je bafouille plus désormais ce qui était épais et suintant, plutôt que d'être libre - on avait l'impression que je vomi poussa fluides vitaux plus dans les profondeurs de ma gorge - il devient presque impossible de respirer.

Criant percé mes oreilles - mon ami - et je pensais que mes oreilles il y aurait rupture. Picotements avait remplacé la douleur et je l'ai trouvé plus facile de respirer comme une lumière dorée semblait envelopper mon corps et la propagation à travers l'air.

Mon battement de coeur du commerce avec les cris et il n'a pas tout à fait audible. Un rythme cardiaque normal serait aller un deux, un deux ... Pas un, deux, trois, quatre, encore et encore ce qui rend impossible de compter que le taux a augmenté rapidement et mon cerveau a commencé à brûler.

Le meurtrier était une tentative disparu depuis longtemps, mais ma meilleure amie était encore à mes côtés, me serrant la main, comme dans les battements de mon cœur fusionnées à un seul et sali avec mon esprit. Une voix était la seule chose qui m'a forcé à pivoter ma tête dans leur direction - et c'était un ordre que mon ami aurait à suivre.

«Je serais laisser aller si vous savez ce qui est mieux pour vous ..."

Une brune aux cheveux hérissés, les yeux châtain regarda à la fois moi et mon copain. Il portait un costume rayé broche qui a également adapté son manteau pleine longueur de tranchée. Il avait l'air jeune pour son âge et son trench-coat marron traînait derrière lui comme il a fait un parcours sécurisé vers moi. Il slalomé à travers les flaques de sang qui avait été renversé et traîné mon corps incandescent-dessus son épaule - et j'ai écouté ... Un, deux, trois, quatre. Même chose que moi. Qui est cet homme?

Londres est très occupé à ce genre de temps en raison de l'heure de pointe et la fumée était comme des mains de grappling m'étouffe et le remplissage mes poumons avec la fumée. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, je viens de faire une boîte à l'étroit bleu qui était assis sur le toit plat d'un gratte-ciel - la Grande! Il va me secouer!

«Non, je ne suis pas, alors take it easy ... Je t'emmène en lieu sûr, afin que vous puissiez changer.

Sa voix dans ma tête est venu à moi comme un choc car il était doux et attentionné. L'homme regarda par dessus son épaule, de sorte que ses yeux bruns rencontré mes émeraudes propres. Il a compris.

Marcher lentement, afin de ne pas me rendre malade, nous avions flâné à la zone de police bleu et plongé à l'intérieur car il déverrouille automatiquement. L'intérieur de la boîte était vaste, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant dans toute ma vie ... Bigger à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Vraiment magnifique!

En maintenant le doré-orangé ont commencé à accabler mon corps maigre et la brune m'a chuchoté deux petits mots - encore encourageant ...

"Bonne chance ..."

En quelques secondes, mes bras ont été cintrées parallèlement à mes côtés et ma tête avait sèchement atrocement que je suis devenu englouti dans la luminosité. Mes cheveux avaient allongé un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il peaufiné mon nouveau, le cou plus mince et je me sentais ma taille avait augmenté de quelques centimètres. La lumière s'évanouit et j'ai continué à examiner mon dernier corps une fois que le changement était plus.

J'ai été également regarda par le mâle - il avait l'air tout à fait satisfait. J'ai dû lui demander maintenant.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Ma voix faibli et j'ai essayé de ne pas crier à mon sauveur pour moi déchirant loin de mon meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas croire les événements qui ont eu lieu ce jour-là, elle va probablement être mentalement marqués pendant un certain temps.

"Mon nom, c'est le Docteur Juste le Docteur, personne d'autre, mais le Docteur, à l'exception de la tempête venant en sens inverse -... Mais c'est une autre histoire pour plus tard Vous avez juste régénéré, tout comme je pensé que vous seriez de ce genre de blessure que j'ai senti que vous fermez par où vous avez été attaqué, alors j'ai décidé de vous peut-être voulu aider »

"Ouais, comme, il ya dix minutes!"

J'ai cassé sans savoir que j'ai fait parce que de l'explication.

Le Docteur sourit malicieusement et souffla à l'expression de mon rouge et jeta un levier et j'ai entendu ce qui ressemblait à un moteur et une respiration sifflante whooshing doucement.

"Où voulez-vous commencer?"

Et ce fut le début de la fin de ma vie.

**S'il vous plaît examen! Merci! Aussi, je suis désolé pour la mauvaise qualité de mon français!**


End file.
